ExGirlfriends and Mothers
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: Two of the people House wants to see the least come to PPTH. From the title I figure you can guess who.
1. Unexpected Lunch

_An: I know I shouldn't be starting another story, shut up! I was talking to newdayz, and this came up, apparently when somebody says "You should so do this," I can't help it. Doesn't require much setting up, besides me not owning [H]ouse, but I'm fairly certain you guys knew that._

House came out of the elevator to go to his office, when Park and Adams came up to him, Park filling him in on the status of their patient. Chase and Taub were monitoring the patient. Park and Adams discussed what it could be, and House told them what to test for, moving between them to get to his office. "Oh," Park started, "some woman was here earlier. She was looking for you." House turned around.

"What'd she look like?"

"She was older, short brown hair."

"She give you her name?"

"No. She just said she'd be waiting outside with a Ruben and a surprise." His eyebrows drew together.

He limped to his office, and tossed his backpack across the room before making his way back to the elevator. "How long ago was this?"

"Um, five minutes," Adams estimated. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. "Who is she?"

He shrugged, "No clue. Let's hope she didn't poison the Ruben, I'm starving." The elevator door slid close. The doors opened at ground floor and he walked out to the tables outside of the hospital. He looked around, searching for someone he knew. His eyes stopped on one table, _Shit_.

"Hi Greg," his mom smiled.

"Hey Mom." He said, not moving from his spot.

"Well, are you going to come hug me or not?" She stood up.

He took a deep breath and gripped his cane and walked towards her. He bent down to hug her. "What are you doing here Mom?" He asked.

"I can't come see how my son is doing?"

"Well, you always call first."

"I was taking a friend somewhere, I wanted to come say hi." She laughed, "Why do you look so nervous? Sit down." She pulled her seat closer to the table as she sat. "I got you a Reuben. It's from the cafeteria," she shrugged, "but I know you still like them." He sat down across from her and pulled the sandwich closer. "I was expecting a much longer wait than this, you're here early."

"Yeah, just started coming in on time."

"How have you been Greg?"

"Fine," he answered quietly. She gave him a look that told him she knew he was complettly full of crap.

"When I called you at Christmas, your phone was disconnected, so I called James." He looked down at his food. "'Fine' doesn't usually include prison, Greg." He continued to find the table increasingly interesting. Blythe looked over her son's head, "Looks like our lunch companion is here." House looked up and around. His heart nearly stopped.

Lisa Cuddy was walking toward their table with her usual confident stride, and a smile. She looked at House, and stopped abruptly, smile faltering, when she saw him. He was _not _the person she expected to see. She stared for a couple more seconds, then shook herself, and kept walking towards them. "Hi," she smiled to Blythe and sat down next to her. Which, unfortunately for her, was right next to House.


	2. Maternal Instinct

It had started out as such a nice day for Cuddy. She was relaxed from her "Me Day", and was coming to pick up her daughter from her sister's house. It sounded odd when she thought it, but she was driving with House's mom. She had moved by Blythe a little over a year ago, _much_ to her own surprise.

"Lisa?" Cuddy heard her name called and turned around. She nearly dropped the box on the ground, but caught it on her thigh.

"Hi," she said to Blythe.

"You moved?"

"Yeah," she nearly dropped it again at the thought of explaining to the woman _why _she moved.

"Here, let me help you with that."

"Oh, I got it," she said, pulling the box up higher.

Blythe grabbed another box, "Then I'll help you with this one." Cuddy smiled slightly, it wasn't that she didn't like the woman, she really did, she just did not want to talk about her son. Rachel walked out of the house with an unhappy expression, grabbed another tiny box and walked back into the house without looking at her mother. "Is that your daughter?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

"She's adorable. Where's your husband?"

"Oh, I'm not married."

"Where's your boyfriend?" She corrected with a smile.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She glanced behind her, "Um," she looked back at Blythe, "I'll tell you later." The older woman nodded in understanding.

"She's adorable," she repeated warmly. Cuddy smiled. "And not everyone finds a guy good enough at the same time." Cuddy almost laughed.

"She's not too thrilled about moving."

"You can tell me about that later too, though I am glad to have you as a neighbor. Do you want help unpacking?" The woman was amazing, at 9 o'clock that night, almost everything was unpacked and put away. _And _Rachel was asleep. "OK," Blythe put a mug of tea in front Cuddy and sat down by her, "I'm ready."

Cuddy chuckled, "Well, I don't know where to start."

"I figured out that you adopted Rachel, though I swear she could be yours. So why don't you start with why you moved?"

"I got a job here."

"I didn't think there was anything more impressive in your field than Dean of Medicine." She knew that Cuddy was very competitive.

"Um," Cuddy smiled, there was no sarcasm when Blythe talked, it was so unlike her son, and pretty much everyone she knew, "that was kind of the point. I wanted something less demanding so I could spend more time at home, and, have a personal life. One that did not consist of people at my hospital." She took a drink. "Your boyfriend working for you is not condusive of a lasting relationship, even if you've known him forever."

"What?" Cuddy looked up, Blythe had no idea what she was talking about.

"House didn't tell you?" The look on her face told the doctor that he did not.

And now, she was being stared at by the person that she, now that reflected on it, _naïvely_, thought she'd never see again. She could not believe this, she wasn't supposed to see him. "So what did your sister say?" Blythe asked.

"Oh, uh, she said that she would like that," Cuddy answered.

"What?" House asked.

"Nothing," she said without looking at him.

"Why are you acting like that?" He asked. "You came to _my_ workplace with _my_ mother-"

Her head snapped to the side. "I was expecting Wilson," she snapped. He closed his mouth, and she glared. She looked away and said to his mom, "Excuse me for a few minutes."

"You going to see Wilson?" House asked.

She pushed in her chair and looked at him angrily, "He is my friend, I have not seen him in a year. Yes, I would like to see him."

House looked down gultily when she walked away, he did feel bad that she couldn't see Wilson anymore. "She was the friend?" He asked his mom.

She shrugged, "We got close this past year."

"She's like 30 years younger than you."

"She's ten years younger than you."

"Why'd you bring her here?"

"She's picking up her daughter from her sister's house."

"Why'd you bring her _here_, Mom?"

"She wanted to see Wilson." She was doing this on purpose, and House knew it.

"Why did you want me to come to this table, where she was expecting Wilson?"

"I want you to talk to her."

"The phone is an option."

"She would have hung up on you."

"She just walked away," he pointed out.

"But now I can supervise you two. To make sure that you don't pull her hair, and she doesn't kick you in the shin when I get you in the same room."

"Why do you want us to talk?"

"You're both unhappy Greg," she said sadly. "From what she says, you weren't unhappy when you were together." So there it was. She hated confrontation, and he knew, she knew, that that was what him plus Cuddy equaled, but Blythe House had always done everything she could to help make her little boy happy.

Cuddy turned every head of every employee not hired within the last year, but she didn't look at any of them, though she did notice the change in decor. It for some reason made her feel weird. She just pressed the button for the elevator, ignoring the people that stared at her, some had their mouths opens. The door open and she stepped in, no one made a move to get on with her, just stood there. The door closed, she rode up to the forth floor and got off. The oncologist she was looking for was walking to his office with a pencil between his teeth, and a file. "Wilson." He stopped and looked at her.

His eyes widened and he took the pencil out of his mouth. "Hi." She beamed and gave him a hug, she missed him so much. They let go and he looked at her, "You're here."

She smiled, "Your powers of observation astound me. I am here."

"House is here," he somewhat warned.

She sighed and stopped smiling, "I know, I saw him."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, he's at the tables outside with his mom."

"She's here?"

Cuddy nodded, "We drove down to pick up Rachel from my sister's. By the way, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to lunch." She smiled, "I was hoping to surprise Rachel with you, she'd be really happy to see you."

"Uh," he looked off. "Yeah," he nodded and looked at her, "that'd be nice. Let me just put this away and get my jacket." She waited while he was in his office, and noticed some more people staring at her. "Alright," he said, fixing his jacket, "let's go." He also saw the doctors and nurses staring at Cuddy. "Has that been happening a lot?"

She sighed, "Only since I got here."

"Well," Wilson shrugged, "the boss being back is a little strange."

They started walking. "How's Foreman doing?" Wilson calling her 'boss' made her curious.

"Pretty good."

"I saw he went interior designer on the place."

"Trying to make it his own, I guess," he pressed the button. Cuddy realized she didn't want to see her old office. "Job's kicking his ass though. I don't think he knew how hard your job was."

"Maybe we should give all of my ex-subordinates that expected their every request to be done immediately, my job."

"It would have a lot less doctors taking things for granted." She laughed and stepped into the elevator.

"Who's that?" Cuddy asked when she saw the young dark haired woman outside House's office.

"She is one of the new team members." He answered, pushing the button for the ground floor.

The door closed. She bit her lip, "Oh." Apparently House _had_ to have an attractive doctor that couldn't have been out of medical school for very long.

Park came up to Adams in the hall in front of the DDX room, "Have you seen the woman everyone has been talking about?"

"I think so," she nodded.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Nope," she shook her head.

Chase and Taub came towards them, looking very tired from their long night. "Do you know who everyone is talking about?" Park asked.

"Who's everyone talking about?" Chase asked sleepily.

"We don't know," Adams answered.

"Describe her," he yawned.

"Um, well she was with Wilson," Adams said, "she hugged him, he looked happy to see her. Everyone was looking at her like she had three heads. Pretty, around Wilson's age I guess, kind of waving hair-"

"Was it really dark?" Chase asked, suddenly less tired.

"Yeah."

"She was short, but you can't really tell because of the heels she was wearing?"

"I don't know, I only saw her for a few seconds. Shorter than Wilson."

"Really low cut blouse?" He tried.

Adams nodded, "Yes."

He eyes widened a little. To make sure, Taub asked, "She walked like she owned the place?"

"Yes," she knew they knew who it was from the dead on questions. Chase gasped quietly and put his fist on Taub's arm, they both stared at Adams in shock, neither tired at _all_ anymore.

"Who is she?" Park asked.


	3. The Power Of Deductive Reasoning

_An: Sigh, when I started writing this, I forgot Julia lives freaking three hours away. OK, a lot of you asked about why Cuddy was surprised that she saw House at PPTH, I just figured that Cuddy wouldn't want to hear anything about House when she talked to Wilson, and recall that he was going to go into a totally different field before Foreman hired him. And he quit in the 6th season after being released from an institution, so. Here you go._

"Mama!" Rachel ran up to her with the phone held out to her. "It's Wilson."

"Thank you," Cuddy took the phone from her daughter, and saw that she had been talking to him for over five minutes. "Hi," she said to her friend.

"Hey."

"So what did you and Rachel talk about?" She asked with a smile, watching Rachel go down the hall to her room. Cuddy had told her she's not supposed to answer the phone, but apparently she didn't listen.

"Little kid stuff. She filled me in on her trip across the street to Blythe's house."

"Oh yeah, she loved that. She even did the hiding thing when I came to pick her up.

"She told me about her brilliant hiding place behind the couch. She's still mystified about how you found her."

"Well, it's not common knowledge, but I was the National Hide And Seek Champion for over ten years."

"Speaking of hiding partners..."

"Wilson," the playfulness was gone, "I told you, I don't want to hear-"

"I know, I just wanted to tell you they did the sentencing thing."

"He finally came back?"

"Yep." There was a pause, "OK, well that was it for House related news. Your job still going well?" She closed her eyes, _Thank you Wilson_.

* * *

><p>Sandy saw Taub and Chase and nearly ran to them, "Cuddy's back."<p>

"We just heard," Chase said.

"Do you know why?" Taub asked. The assistant shook her head.

"Oh my God!" A young nurse neither doctor knew almost ran into Sandy, "Cuddy was having lunch with House!"

"What?" The nurse just nodded, out of breath.

"Where did you see them?" Taub asked.

"They were outside, at the tables."

"How long were they there?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, I'd just got out there. All I saw was a sandwich in front of House, and she stood up, and when she left, she looked pissed. Then she came inside, and House stayed there, and talked to another lady."

"What lady?" Sandy asked. The nurse shrugged.

"It's probably the woman from earlier," Adams said to Park.

"What woman?" Chase asked.

"Older, brown hair, short."

"That's probably his mom."

"You met his mom?" Taub asked.

"It was an original team thing. We met his dad too."

"What are they like?"

"Who is Cuddy?" Parked asked _again_. She was getting really irritated.

"She was the original Foreman," Chase answered.

"She walked like she owned the place, because, she did," Taub added.

"Why'd she leave?" Park asked.

"House took many Vicodin or something, and drove through her house," the nurse said.

"House dated her?" Adams asked.

They nodded. "They did not have a good break up, Dr. Wilson said House saw her with another guy, and drove his car through her house," Sandy said.

"She cheated on him?" The nurse asked.

"No," she shook her head. "_After _they broke up. Where's Regina?"

"Why?"

"She probably knows more about this than we do. She was like Cuddy's assistant when she was in between them. Did Cuddy leave already?" She asked the more senior team members.

"Yes," answered Adams.

"I'll see you guys later," Sandy said, the nurse following when she walked away.

"Bye," the men said at the same time, following.

"Am I the only one confused by all the stuff that happens here?" Park asked, watching them walk away.

"No," Adams shook her head.

"How'd you know House dated her?" She looked at her.

"I knew he got sent to jail for driving into his girlfriend's house, and I didn't think he made a habit of it."

The grown ups got out of the car when they got back to PPTH after lunch, Wilson after giving Rachel a hug, who was still buckled into her carseat. It was a nice lunch, Cuddy, Wilson, and Blythe had met Julia and Rachel at a restaurant. After lunch, Julia had to go get her kids from school, and everyone else drove back to the hospital. Wilson hugged Cuddy, "I wish you could stay longer."

"I do too." They let go, "But this was my day off." She smiled, "It still feels weird whenever I say that."

"God knows you earned it. Are you guys leaving right now?"

"Not _right_ now, we're probably going to stay in town for a little while, I just don't think it would be a good idea to sit in your office all day." He smiled.

"Yeah, when patients come in it could get awkward," House said as he came closer. "You're not me, you wouldn't be able to sit on the couch while he talked to them. And if you left his office, you might start trying to run things." Cuddy rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, House saw Rachel unbuckle her seatbelt, after much effort he didn't see, and press her forehead and hands to the glass. He bent a little and waved to her. Her mouth opened and she waved back energetically. He looked at Cuddy, "She got big."

"Kids grow fast."

"I think she wants to say 'hi'."

"No."

"You're punishing her," he said, she didn't seem to care.

Rachel knocked on the window, "Mama! I wanna get out!" Cuddy sighed, House just raised his eyebrows. Cuddy opened the backseat, lifted Rachel up and walked back. "Hi," Rachel waved again.

"Hey kid. How you been?"

"Good. I was at my aunt Julia's house, and we had lunch with Wilson, and we're going to do things before we drive back home, and then we're going to go home, and then I'm going to your mommy's house in the morning."

"Wow, you're making me jealous."

"Do you want to come?" She asked hopefully.

"I wish I could, but I can't."

She started playing with her mom's hair, and glanced down before looking up, "Is that cause you and Mommy aren't friends anymore?"

"Is that what your mom said?" He asked.

She nodded, "She said you started being mean."

"I was," he nodded.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I'm kind of stupid."

"You should stop that, so you and Mommy can be friends again. Then you can come over, and we can be friends again."

"I'm not your friend now?" He asked, then smiled slightly.

She shook her head, "I don't like mean people."

"That's good, you shouldn't. I promise I will try to stop being stupid, so I can stop being mean, then we can play. We'll watch cartoons too."

Rachel smiled, "OK. Is your leg better yet?"

He looked down at it, then back up at her. "It's gettin there," he lied.

"Does it feel better?"

"A little," he lied again.

"Are you going to do stuff with us?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I think it's no boys allowed."

Her bottom lip pouted. "I think that's a good idea Rachel." Everyone looked at Blythe. "I want to spend some time with my son before I leave. And we probably have to leave sooner than later. I'll take you to a music store," she smiled to her son.

Rachel lit up, "Yeah!" She looked at her mom, "Please Mama."

Cuddy looked down, away from House's eyes and sighed. "So," he said, "I'll just get my backpack?"

_An: There are more questions to be answered, patience my children._


End file.
